Secret Intent
by Winkipinki
Summary: What will happen to Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Melody on the Orange Islands? Melody comes up with a plan that changes the relationships between the characters, can it mean any harm?
1. Plan

Secret Intend

**Secret Intend**

***This happens right after Pokemon:The Movie 2000***

Ash-14

Misty-14

Tracey-15

Melody-14

~~This story takes place in the Orange Islands, Brock is still with Professor Ivy~~

"Where are we going?" asked Misty.

"To the next Orange Islands, let see.." said Tracey.

"I can't wait to go to the next gym!!" said Ash, feeling very excited.

"Ah!!!!! Oh no!" Tracey cried furiously.

"What's the matter Tracey?" Misty said.

"My....my sketch is gone!!!! I must have left it in Melody's place!! I've gotta go back and get it!", Tracey cried.

"All right, let's go back Lapras!" Ash said, pointing straight to Melody's place.

As soon as Lapras reaches the island, Tracey rushes to Melody's house, trying to get his sketch.

"I guess the sketch really means a lot to him.." said Melody, watching Tracey and the others through the window in her bedroom. "But well, taking it is worth doing, after all, there's more exciting things happen soon..." Melody said (smiling).

Pretty soon the group went to Melody's house, she went to the door to greet them. But her eyes were rolling through Ash and Misty.

"Hi guys, back so soon? Miss me Ashy?" Melody said.

"Umm, hi Melody." Ash said.

"Tracey lost his sketch and trying to see if it's in your place." Misty explained why they were here.

"Where is it?? Is it in the field? Bedroom? Dining room….just give it to me!!" Tracey said furiously.

Melody searches his sketch in the cabinet, and finds it sitting along the window. Pretending to be amazed.

"Oh, here it is! Don't worry Tracey, I'm sure your sketch isn't ruin yet!" Melody said.

"Thank goodness! I don't know what I will do without my sketch!" Tracey said.

"Well, good for you buddy." Ash smiles as he said.

Melody quickly stands beside Ash and holds his arm. Misty suddenly changes her impression and mad with jealousy, while Melody was watching her staring at her and Ash with envy.

"What do you think you are doing?" Misty yelled.

"Oh nothing, it's not like he's your boyfriend or anything, you never even admit that, so why do you care anyway?" Melody said.

"Well…." Misty ran out of excuses.

"Misty, would you stop yelling over a little matters?" Ash said but he let go of Melody's hand.

"I didn't yell over! I was just making a point!"

"Yes you did!" Ash said.

" No I didn't!" Misty said.

"Yes you did!" Ash said once again.

Tracey started to get tired of this argument. "Would you guys stop arguing over that? Since we found my sketch, everything's okay now, let's go, all right?"

Melody said, "Why don't you guys stay in my place for a while? I'm sure you all would have fun staying here, do you mind staying here for a while? There's pokemon match going on these days too, if you want to watch."

"Sure! Let's go Pikachu! I want to see if there's any trainers who wants to battle!" Ash said.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"But…" Misty hesitated.

"No buts! I'm sure all of you would want to stay here, unless somebody doesn't want to stay with her boyfriend.." Melody makes a point.

"What are you talking about?" Misty blushes as she let the words out of her mouth.

"All right then, let me show you to your bedrooms." Melody led them to the hallway where there were ancient and old paintings. Tracey looks around trying to make a sketch out of almost everything.

"All right, here's your room, guys." Melody opens the door.

"Whoa! This place is huge!" Ash amazed.

"Of course! This room is only for the finest guests! Follow me Tracey, I will lead you to other rooms, this will be Ash and Misty's room." Melody said.

"What??!?" Ash and Misty said at the same time.

"Oh I thought it would be nice to have companies, after all, your boyfriend's here if there's danger!" Melody said to Misty.

"He's not my boyfriend! Can't you stop saying that?" Misty yells once again.

"Whatever, fine then, come with me Misty, this will be Ash's room. Don't you worry Ash, I will be with you!" Melody said, giving Ash a kiss on the cheek.

"What did you just say???" Misty's sudden rage of envy.

"I was only joking, you don't have to be over reacted! It seems like you really care about him!" Melody said, smiling.

"Of course not! Just show us our room already!" Misty's still blushing.

As Melody, Misty, and Tracey went out the door, Ash and Pikachu look around the room. Melody watched the Misty and Ash the whole time once they came into her house.

'Keep arguing you two. You guys will have lots more fun than just this.." Melody thought, who seems to have some kind of plan of Ash and Misty.

To be continued… 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think of my story? Chapter Two will be here soon! Thanks for reading! Please review after reading. Review and tell me what you think about it. Your comments might result in the ending! Actually, I've been coming up with this story a long time ago, but didn't have enough time to write about it. Hope you like it!


	2. The Cave

Secret Intend2

The Cave

Last time, Ash, Misty, and Tracey went back to Melody's house to get Tracey's sketch. But it seems like Melody has some kind of plan towards the three people, what kind of plan will it be?

Next morning….

"Wake up Ashy!!" Melody came to Ash's room to wake him up.

"What??" Ash yawned as he struggled to wake up so early.

"Come on Ashy, don't you wanna know more about the pokemon match going on today?" Melody asked.

"What!? A pokemon match? When?" Ash sat up in his bed, all ears trying to see what's with the pokemon battle in the island.

"Let's talk about that later. First, why don't you come down to have breakfast?" Melody suggested.

As they walk toward the dining room, Melody holds onto Ash's arm. When she saw Misty is there, waiting for them, Melody holds on more tightly, that action makes Misty's jealousy once again glow.

Ash sat down, saying to Melody, "Will you let go of me now?"

"I was just trying to see if you are like one of our finest trainers in here, to see if you are muscular." Melody came up with an excuse.

"Really? Then..am I muscular enough?" Ash asked.

Misty thought as she pour the milk in her cereal, 'how dumb can he be? He actually believe THAT excuse!'

"Ash, if you are muscular, it's only because you are dreaming, wake up." Misty said.

"I am muscular, Melody said so!!" Ash disagreed.

"No you are not!"

"Yes I am!!"

"Will you two knock it off? We are the guests here, it's not like it's our own place, so just stop it, you don't wanna wake up the other people!" Tracey settles the fight.

"Anyway, why don't we just go to the pokemon battle by our tribe after breakfast?" Melody asked.

The group all agreed on that suggestion and quickly finished the breakfast.

***********************************************************

"Pi pikachu!" Pikachu got excited when viewing the battle between Persian and Blastoise.

"I've got to get into one of these match!!" Ash said and attempts to run up to the battlefield.

"No! You can't battle unless you are one of our tribe members!" Melody stopped him.

"But I wanna battle!" Ash said.

"Quit acting like a baby, Ash! If the rule says you can't battle, you can't!" Misty looks at him with anger.

"What's with you, Misty? You are acting strange today." Ash said.

"I've got to sketch this moment!" Tracey took out his sketchbook.

"What's so special about this moment? Don't sketch! And if you can't stand my temper, fine! Be that way! I don't need you!" Misty said and runs back to the house.

Everybody were surprised in Misty's reaction. Only Melody was smiling and they continues watching the match.

*************************************************************

"Why don't you guys come to the fair tonight? There's special event going on with our annual fair! You guys are lucky, I was hoping to go all year!" Melody got all excited about tonight's activity.

"Sure! I hope there's food!" Ash said.

The group when to the fair, there's a cave that's for couples who want to test whether they truly love each other or not.

"Let's try that one!" Melody points out.

"But none of us are couples!" Misty said, who's reluctant to go in.

'Oh there will be, don't you worry Misty." Melody had a little thought before they go in.

"Hey! Maybe there's some kind of pokemon in there!" Tracey wants to see if he can sketch something in the cave.

"Oh boy! I can't wait! Let's go guys!" Ash hopes to see if there's rare pokemon in the cave.

"But…." Misty tries to make excuses but cannot think of one.

The man who greets them tells them the rules of going in the cave, he said, "Okay, which two of you are going to go in together?"

"Wanna go with me, Ash?" Melody asked.

"Sure….I guess." Ash said.

"Go all you want, let's go Tracey!" Misty went in with Tracey angrily.

As Misty and Tracey walk in, Ash looks at Misty and hesitated for a while, but Melody pulls Ash's jacket and hurry him to go in. Melody seems to be very happy and intended to do something at the same moment. 'You guys would never expected this!'

"What's so special about this? Just a normal cave!" Misty wondered, talking to Tracey.

"You are right, there's nothing around…" Tracey said.

Each pair who went in has a candle, to lead their way to the cave, which is getting darker and darker as they went in more.

Suddenly, the light goes out. All there are is darkness. Misty screams, trying to find Tracey. Finally, she grabbed on his arms and holds him tight. Tracey said, "Don't worry Misty, but how will we get out?"

On the other hand, Melody and Ash were walking in, Melody said, " I thought you want to go in with Misty, so why didn't you ask her?" 

"No way! What makes you think so?" Ash blushes.

"Well, I thought she's your girlfriend, isn't she?" Melody asked even though she knows what his answer will be.

"Are you out of your mind? You must be crazy!" Ash yelled.

"I was just asking, you don't have to be over reacted." Melody smiles.

They walked in slowly, they found out that the cave leads to the cave(route) that Misty and Tracey went through.

"This is strange, I thought there's only one way, I wanna go home, let's go find Misty." Ash rushes in the cave.

They went to the path, finally, they found someone in the dark who's helping each other on the shoulder. With closer look, Ash found that it was Misty and Tracey.

Misty and Tracey were holding each other's hands. This made Ash confused.

"What, what are you two doing?" Ash asked, shaking (his body).

"Oh nothing, we just help each other to find the exit, that's all, how did you two went to our path anyway?" Misty asked.

"We find paths that crosses with the other caves, and just HAPPEN to see you two held each other's hands SO tightly, huh Ashy?" Melody said.

Ash cannot say a word, nodding, but still surprising with the scene.

To be continued… 

---------------------------------------------------

This chapter isn't the real ending of the story, to see who's gonna pair with whom, you gotta read on! This is not how it will end in the story though, but may change some of the ideas later on. Thanks for reading! Chapter three is coming up soon! Please review after reading and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	3. Misunderstanding

Secret Intend3

Secret Intend: Misunderstanding 

What amazes Ash was, Tracey took off his shirt and put it around Misty, this made Ash confuses, he thought that Tracey had done something to Misty that's inappropriate…

Ash misunderstood and stares at Misty and Tracey, then he ran out the cave without saying anything to the others.

"Ash! Where are you going?" Melody concerned.

"What's in his mind?" Misty asked.

"He was worry about you guys and so we come find you. What's this all about?" Melody's pointing to Tracey's shirt, which is now on Misty.

"I stumbled and got all dirty from the mud, so Tracey took off his shirt to keep me warm, that's all. I wonder what Ash was thinking.." Misty said.

Melody led them to cave's exit and came home after that. She rushed to Ash's room to see if he's there. She found that the door was lock.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Melody knocked the door.

"Go away! I want some privacy of my own." Ash said.

"But I want to know what's kept in your mind, you seemed angry and sad." Melody said.

"Just go away!" Ash said.

Melody silently left, and Ash was very upset in his room, having conversation with Pikachu, although he can't really understand what Pikachu said.

"Ka chu" Pikachu said.

"If only you would understand……" Ash said, there are tears in his eyes.

*******************************************************************

Next morning, Ash came downstairs in Melody's house to have breakfast. There, he saw Misty and Tracey sitting together, but mutes for a while.

"Good morning Ash! You sure wake up early today." Melody said.

"Um, yeah." Ash looked very tired, almost like he didn't have enough sleep at night.

"Why don't you go to bed? You looked tired." Misty said.

"I've gotta explain to you, Ash! Misty and I didn't…" As Tracey talks about, Melody covers his mouth with her hands.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Nothing, he just got odor in his mouth, that's all." Melody tries to hide something to Ash, preventing Tracey from telling the truth.

"But.." Tracey mumbles.

"I'll explain everything to you later, all right?" Melody whispered in Tracey's ear.

After breakfast, Melody invites Tracey to her room, trying to explain her action during breakfast.

"Are you hiding something, Melody? You can tell me, there's only two of us in the room." Tracey said.

"I can't believe you didn't even notice! It was that obvious!" Melody said.

"What's obvious?" Tracey still didn't get the idea.

"You've travel so long with Ash and Misty and you didn't even notice what's happening between the two of them?" Melody said.

"You mean, the relationship between Ash and Misty?" Tracey said.

"Yeah! I got a plan that will make this more interesting! Wanna join me?" Melody said.

"Sure! Just tell me, all right?" Tracey said.

"But you gotta promise not to tell anyone, okay?" Melody said.

"Do I look like people to spread gossips?" Tracey said.

Melody told Tracey the entire plan, telling him to follow along with her…

Meanwhile, Ash was in his room, reading the pokemon guide. He heard a knock. He opened the door and find it was Misty.

"What's wrong Ash?" Misty asked, she hasn't talk to Ash for the day.

"Nothing you would care." Ash said.

"Ash Ketchem! I was just trying to help! What's your problem?" Misty starts to get angry.

"Why don't you just stay with Tracey? I'm sure you will be happier with him." Ash said.

"What? You must have misunderstand…we.." Misty tried to finish a sentence.

"Whatever!" Ash said.

"But nothing happened in the cave, I swear!" Misty said.

"I don't' want to hear any excuses! Just go find your boyfriend, Tracey!" Ash said.

"He's not my boyfriend! I stumbled in the mud that day, that's why Tracey took off his shirt to keep me warm!" Misty explained to her, although she thought she wasn't suppose to since Ash isn't her boyfriend or anything(hiding from her heart).

"Re, really?" Ash said, surprised.

"Yeah! Are you satisfied?" Misty said angrily.

"Sorry, Misty, I didn't mean to ignore you.." Ash apologized.

Then they talked a little about pokemon later. Ash wasn't mad about Misty and Tracey anymore, later, Melody was kinda made after she found out her plan is spoiled, once Misty told Ash the truth.

"Do you want to go swimming tomorrow, Ash?" Melody asked.

"Of course! It's a long time since we've been on the beach, right Misty?" Ash said happily.

"Yeah. I can't wait to go! After all, I like to be around with water." Misty said.

Melody smiles at both of them and looked at Tracey, they seemed to have some kind of secret between one another, 'We'll see what happens on the beach tomorrow.' Melody thought.

To be continued…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you like this chapter? It's a brief summary of what happened after the cave. Please review after reading and tell me your opinion about it. Chapter four will be here soon! By the way, thanks for reading!


	4. Nautical Romance

Secret Intend4

Secret Intend: Nautical RomanceBy: Winkipinki

Last time, Ash and Misty finally made up. They all decided to go to the beach to have some fun, but could there be any fun on beach with Melody's plan?

"It's been ages since I've been on the beach!" Ash told Tracey.

"Yeah, come to think of it, I've never go swimming with you and Misty before." Tracey said, trying to refresh his mind.

"Come on let's go! I can't wait!" Ash said excitedly.

As they walked into the beach, they saw Melody's already there, but Misty's nowhere to be seen.

"What took you guys so long" Melody asked, wearing a purple swimming suit.

"Nothing, where's Misty? Is she coming?" Ash is concern about Misty.

"Of course she's coming, she's a water pokemon trainer, do you think she will miss all this fun? She loves to be around water!" Melody said, having a mysterious smile.

As Melody is having conversation with Ash, Tracey looked at Melody, he had never seen her like this before, he thought that she looks terrific in the swimming suit.

"Hey guys!" Misty said loudly as she runs toward the group, she's wearing a light blue swimming suit with dark blue on the bottom.

Ash looks at her, amazed. He has never realize that Misty can look so pretty.

"Wow, Misty…you look.." Ash said with surprise.

"Huh? What did you say?" Misty said.

"Nothing….I just never saw you look this way before.." Ash's blushing.

"Are you trying to comment on my outfit?" Misty said.

"Let's go swimming! Yeah!" Ash changed the subject, refusing to answer Misty's question. He ran to the beach and jumped into the water.

"That's refreshing!" Ash said aloud.

"Wait for us!" Melody yelled.

All of them jumped into the water and swim around. Tracey did not swim for long, he quickly got out of the water and took his sketch out. Mostly, he just sketches pokemon, but this time, he's sketching Ash, Misty, and especially Melody. He thought, 'This is the first time I've seen Melody like this…' while he's sketching on her.

Ash and Misty were splashing water toward each other. Then Melody suddenly dropped in. She splashed the water on Ash and ignored Misty, seemed like she thought as if Misty was not there.

Misty felt left out. She quietly walks back to the shore, and said, "I'm going to buy some drinks, okay?" And quickly walked away.

"Misty, wait!" Ash pleaded, but Melody tries to distract him by continually splashing water on him, she tries to get his attention off Misty.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked, ran after Misty.

"But…." Melody said, but on the other hand, 'It's working…' she smiles as her thought comes up.

"Hey Melody! Look what I sketched!" Tracey wants to show her his sketch of her. But unfortunately, Melody did not look at it, instead, she ran behind Ash and Misty, not letting them to know that she's following them, so she hid in a corner, Tracey followed along.

"What's up?" Tracey wondered.

"Shhh!! You'll see!" Melody replied.

*************************************

Meanwhile, Ash was still chasing Misty. Finally, he caught up with her.

"What's wrong Misty?" Ash asked.

"Why don't you be with your girlfriend?" Misty said angrily.

"Who? What girlfriend?" Ash asked.

"Why are you following along? I'm just going to get some drinks!" Misty kept making excuses.

"I…I…" Ash paused.

"I hate you Ash Ketchem!" Misty ran crying and disappeared in Ash's sight. Ash did not know what to do but stood there, feeling terrible.

'Misty, if you only knew…' Ash thought. But it's only a feeling of the moment, he didn't let this feeling to come into his mind. 'What am I thinking' he thought. But deep in his heart, he knows exactly what his feeling is for Misty.

To be continued…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think of this chapter? Hope you enjoy it! I decide to put some love stories in the upcoming chapters. Please review and comment on it.

P.S.: Ash and Misty are having some misunderstanding between each other, will they ever compromise? Or will they keep fighting? Find out, in the next chapter!


	5. Nautical Romance Part 2

Secret Intend5

Chapter 5: Nautical Romance II

By: Winkipinki

After Misty disappeared in Ash's sight, Ash went back to the beach to ask Tracey for some advice. He even told Tracey the whole story.

"What do you think I should do?" Ash asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Ash?" Tracey said.

"What's obvious? What are you talking about Tracey? Is there something I don't know?" Ash said furiously.

"Well…I guess it's time that I tell you the truth. Can't you see that Misty loves you?" Tracey said.

"What???" Ash was surprised.

"What? You really don't know? This is pathetic.." Tracey said.

"Are you serious? I mean, how come I never know this until now? Are you trying to trick me?" Ash replied.

"Don't you think that everything makes sense from now?" Tracey continues, "What would make a girl follow you for so long? Just for a dumb bike? I don't think so!"

Ash thought about it a little, it seems like everything that Tracey said was making sense. All the memories have come back to him. He remembers the time when Misty was dressed in a kimono, the time that he battled the gym leader in Maple Island, that time he got jealous at the gym leader for being nice to Misty and almost fell off from the cliff. He remembers the time he held Misty's hand to lift her up, all the memories seem so happy and warm.

"Ash!! Are you okay man?" Tracey asked since he saw him stood there for a couple of minutes, trying to refresh his memory.

"Uh..yeah….I'm fine…" Ash said.

"That's good, oh, I better finish this sketch, I know it's hard for you Ash, but you gotta solve your own problems." Tracey said.

"Yeah, thanks Tracey.." Ash walked slowly along the shore on the beach, try to figure out a way to make up with Misty. Suddenly, Melody went up to Ash, trying to say something to him.

"Ash? What's wrong? If you have anything in your mind, tell me and see if I can help," Melody offered.

"No thanks…" Ash is very down at this point.

"I bet you are thinking about Misty!" Melody made a wry smile.

"What? How did you.." Ash tries to finish his sentence.

"I know everything! Let me tell you something that may help you to find a solution." Melody said.

"What is it?" Ash said.

"I know that I'm not suppose to say this but…remember that time that you rode on Lugia's back?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, you were almost drowned, so I offered to save you at that time, but Misty said she would save you instead." Melody continues, "She said, 'Ash is never really alone cuz he's got…me.' I knew it from the moment I saw you guys that you two love each other! Just like a couple. But Misty refused me for calling her your girlfriend!" Melody said.

"Rea, really?" Ash said.

"Now you know what to do, right?" Melody said.

Ash already ran to find Misty and ignore Melody. Melody smiles and went back to Tracey.

"Now we just watch.." Melody told Tracey.

********************

Meanwhile, Misty was sitting on the beach alone, it's almost nighttime, but she has no intend to go back.

'I wonder what Ash is doing..' she thought.

"Misty!!" Ash yelled far away.

When Misty saw him coming toward her, she ran away. But soon Ash caught up with her.

"Misty, listen!" Ash said, trying to catch his breath.

"What?" Misty said with tears in her eyes.

"I..I…" Ash said.

"Let me go!" Misty struggled because Ash held her arms tightly.

"No! I'm not letting you go this time!" Ash said.

"Huh?" Misty calm down a little bit.

"Umm…what I'm trying to say is….um..I…you….we.." Ash can't say the words in his mouth. Misty listens carefully of what he's trying to say.

"You see….umm…..it's that…we…" Ash kept mumbling.

"Never say it again if you don't make it clear now!!" Misty's sudden rage blows.

"Okay, Okay! Umm…let's see…where should I start.." Ash scratches his head. "I guess I should begin with the fact that…did you…wait…that's not it…"

"Forget it Ash! I don't want to hear anything anymore!" Misty said with madness.

"No wait!" Ash grabbed her hand, not letting her go. "Misty…you can't leave.."

"Why not?" Misty wondered.

"Because…because.." Ash mumbles. "I need you Misty! Don't leave me…" He hugs her unexpectedly that Misty was quite surprised by his action.

"Ash…?" Misty said softly.

"Just don't leave me…." Ash said. "I…"

Misty waited for him to finish the sentence. Then Ash said, looking at his watch, "Hey would you look at the time? Let's go back! Race ya!"

"What? Ash!!!" Misty thought he was about to confess his feelings. Then she followed him back to where Tracey and Melody were.

Ash thought as he runs along the shore, 'I can't believe this! You gotta be brave Ketchem! Why didn't you tell her?'

Misty thought that Ash was making fun of her, trying to make a joke out of everything. For a second there she thought he was serious. 'I guess that's what he's like..I guess I have to accept him the way he is…'

********************

"Hey guys! Came back so soon?" Melody asked Ash and Misty.

"Um…yeah.." They both said at once.

"Hey Ash, did you confess to Misty?" Tracey whispered to Ash's ear.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ash tries to hide from him.

Melody listened to the whole conversation. 'I thought those two were already…I guess not…Ash gotta make up his mind…or else, my plan…' Melody thought.

"Melody…I got something to tell you…" Tracey said.

"What is it Tracey?" Melody looked at him in the eye.

"Melody, I…." Tracey said but paused because Misty interrupted him.

"Oh there you are, Tracey! I need help on reading this map." Misty said.

"I'll tell you later, Melody, all right?" Tracey looks at Melody with sparkling eyes.

"Sure." Melody agrees.

To be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------

What do you think of this chapter? I guess I should have had Ash to confess his feelings to Misty in this chapter, but I think rushing isn't gonna do the story any good. So please read on to find out how the confession is going to turn out! Tracey is acting quite odd in this chapter. But it will make more sense why he's like that in the following chapter. I need reviews to see what I can improve on. So please give me some comments on my fic (review)! Thanks.


	6. Hidden Emotion

Secret Intend6

Chapter 6: Hidden Emotion

By: Winkipinki

Tracey ran to Melody's room as soon as he helped Misty on the map. He seems to be very nervous and serious, even Ash recognizes this, although he never seemed to get anything except Pokemon.

"Melody, are you in there?" Tracey knocked on the door.

"Yeah, come in." Melody answered.

Tracey opened the door, he found Melody standing beside the bookshelf, reading the Pokemon guidebook. He stares at her for a moment, looking at her image. Melody realizes that he stared at her for a long time, having eye contact.

"Tracey, are you okay?" Melody seemed to concern.

"Umm, Melody, well…I just wanna tell you that…I..I love you!" Tracey said it straight.

Melody looks at him, surprised. She never expected him to love her. She always thought he's just a friend.

"Well…can you give me some time to think about this? I…I'm not ready for it yet." Melody said, keep her eyes away from him.

"Whatever you say…I guess I will go now." Tracey said disappointedly. 'Does she love me? Is she refusing me by saying all that stuff?' he thought.

As Tracey closed the door and left the room, Melody sat on her bed, thinking. She needs her consideration. 'Do I love him?' she asks herself.

********************

Meanwhile, Ash and Misty were discussing about their next destination. It seems like they were embarrassed from what happened on the beach.

'Why didn't I confess?' Ash thought.

The room is silent, there's only the two of them in this particular room. Melody's family went to the backfield to rehearse for the major festival coming up.

'This is way too quiet…' Misty thought, finally they broke the silence.

"Let's go to the Pokemon center, okay?" Ash suggested.

"What a great idea! Let's go!" Misty was relieved.

Ash and Misty didn't say anything to each other during the trip. As soon as they went in, Ash immediately got out his pokeballs and handed them to Nurse Joy.

"Hi Ash." Nurse Joy smiled.

"Huh? How did you know my name?" Ash wondered.

"Everyone in the island knows your name, you are the one who saved the world from the three legendary Pokemon attack!" Nurse Joy pointed out.

"Wow? Really? I guess that's what happens when you are famous!" Ash said proudly.

'Yeah right.' Misty thought, she remembered the time when she saved Ash from drowning. She remembered how much she cared about him. 'I cared about him because I'm his friend, yeah that's it…' she denied that her relationship with Ash is just friendship, and nothing else, although…

After they left the Pokemon center, they decided to head back. They remain silence for a while. The two of them were too shy to talk after all the embarrassment on the beach that day.

"Misty, I…." Ash broke the silence.

"What is it?" Misty said in a soft voice.

"I…." Ash mumbles.

Misty waited for him to continue, but Ash didn't say anything except mumbling with the word "I".

"Never mind…." Ash gave up, he couldn't confess his feelings to her. And this made Misty dissatisfied.

********************

Melody finally decided what she should do with her relationship with Tracey. She went to Tracey's room (guest room).

"Tracey, can you come out to talk for a moment?" Melody asked.

"Sure.." Tracey is still down from Melody's response to him last time. He thought she didn't like him and simply said "No" to him.

They went outside for a talk. Tracey blushes whenever he looks at Melody.

"Melody, it's okay if…" Tracey began.

"No….I mean…I.." Melody leans toward him and kissed him on the cheek. "I feel just the way you feel about me, I…I love you, Tracey."

Tracey stares at her, cannot believe what he had just heard. He hugs her with happiness.

To be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will Ash do? Will Ash and Misty kept their feelings forever? All answers will be revealed on the next chapter! I accept any opinions from all of you, so please review! Sorry that I took such a long time to upload this chapter, this chapter is delayed because I made changes to it a lot. It didn't come out so good on the rough draft. This one is much better from the first. Thanks for your patience! Please support this fic by review! Chapter 7 will be here soon!


	7. Accidents

Secret Intend7

Chapter 7: Accidents

By: Winkipinki

Ever since Tracey and Melody became a couple, Ash didn't feel very comfortable for the fact that he did not confess to Misty yet, and Tracey's ahead of him.

"Since when did you two start to love each other?" Misty asked curiously.

"Umm…." Said both Tracey and Melody, embarrassed from the question.

"What about you and Ash?" Melody shuns the question.

"There's nothing between us!" Misty blushed.

Ash didn't even dare to answer Melody's question. He felt too miserable to do anything in this moment. He feels like as if he's a loser.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything's going to be fine." Tracey comforted him, the guy felt sorry for him.

********************

The next couple of days were peaceful. Melody and Tracey started dating, while Ash and Misty did nothing to improve their relationship. Ash still did not have the guts to confess to her. Although Pikachu cannot talk, he knows something upsets his master.

'How come I don't have the courage to say it?' Ash thought, he was pretty confident in Pokemon battles, but this one really is a hard one for him.

He decided to take a walk, he passed by the Police Station. There, he met Officer Jenny and other cops.

"Have you seen these three criminals?" Officer Jenny asked, she pointed to the three criminals on the flyer. Ash looked over it, recognized that those three are Team Rocket.

"No, did they steal somebody's Pokemon?" Ash wondered, he just remembered that those three trouble makers didn't appear for a long time, like they always did.

"They stole a Gloom from a girl in the nearby town. If you see them, please contact us at once." Officer Jenny said.

'I thought they would never successfully steal a Pokemon, I guess they really manage to get one this time.' He thought.

Pretty soon, he saw Misty running towards him, "Hi…Misty." Ash said, it was the first time they had conversation during these days, they haven't talk to each other for days.

"I came to tell you that lunch is ready…" Misty said, she didn't even look at him in the eye.

"Misty, listen..I.." Ash finally has the courage to confess.

A truck passed by and suddenly loses control, heading at Misty's direction. Ash quickly gets Misty out of the way by clutching her sleeve, pulling her away from the truck. Officer Jenny ran after the vehicle by her motorcycle.

"Misty, are you okay?" Ash asks with concern.

"Yeah…but…" Misty is frightened. Ash put his arm over her shoulder to comfort her.

Ash is worrying about Misty, since he cares more about her than himself.

They went to the Pokemon center promptly since it's the closest hospital nearby.

"Nurse Joy! Misty needs treatment immediately!" Ash yelled.

"The injury is minor, a bandage will cover the wound." Nurse Joy said.

"But she's hurt!!!" Ash shrieked.

"It's all right, Ash, you don't have to overreact…" Misty said.

"But…" Ash continued.

"Your reaction shows that you care about her a lot." Nurse Joy smiles and goes back to work.

"I…" Ash blushed.

********************

The next day, Ash receives a phone call from the police station. The cops found the drivers who caused the accident. They were Team Rocket.

"What!? I can't believe it! They actually did it?" Ash asked amazingly.

"Yes, it seems like they were escaping from us for stealing. They will go directly to jail. Please inform this matter to Misty." Officer Jenny said.

Ash puts the phone down and walks to Misty's room. As he knocks on the door, there's no answer.

"Misty! Are you there?" Ash worried. He found out that the door is unlocked, so he went in without asking.

"Misty?" Ash asked. But Misty wasn't in the room. A question came in Ash's mind, 'Where could she be?'

To be continued…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pollà Would you prefer Ash to get hurt(badly)? Or Misty gets her minor injury like in this chapter?

I was going to make Ash to be badly injured instead Misty's minor injury. But I decided that it is always been seen in fanfics, lest it would be boring to readers. My apology to Team Rocket fans, I'd like to add Team Rocket to this story and there's no other way. I guess it would be more original to illustrate them as bad guys.

P.S.: If you are not satisfy with the result in this chapter, I would make changes in the next chapter, to end differently. Only one chapter until the story's finished! Please be supportive and review! REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Love of a Bracelet

Secret Intend8

Chapter 8: Love of a Bracelet

By: Winkipinki

Ash looked everywhere, but Misty is nowhere to be seen. He passed by the living room, there, he saw Melody sitting on the sofa, watching TV.

"Have you seen Misty?" Ash asked.

"Why do you ask?" Melody didn't even look straight in his eyes.

"I got to tell her something, if you see her, tell me, okay?" Ash said, hurrying to go look for Misty, but Melody stopped him.

"Are you going to confess to her?" Melody smiled.

Ash hesitated, "I…I just want to tell her that Officer Jenny finally found the drivers who caused the accident and killed Misty."

"But that's not much of a big deal, she's fine and didn't hurt badly. Why do you want to find her this quick?" Melody wondered.

"Never mind…." Ash intended to leave the room.

"I can tell you where she is." Melody said.

"But I thought you just said…" Ash was surprised.

"She went for a walk along the shore on the beach, don't blame me if you didn't find her." Melody said.

Ash quickly left the room. Tracey entered after Ash left. "Where is he going" he asked.

"I told him where Misty is, I knew he would look for her, I told Misty to go to the beach and she would see water Pokemon, she did believe me." Melody smiled.

"Is that part of your plan?" Tracey said.

"You bet!" Melody replied.

********************

Ash didn't go to find Misty immediately, instead, he went back to his room, searching for the bracelet his mother gave him. All the things come together now.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Ash was only eight years old then, he did not begin his Pokemon journey yet.

"Mom, what are you doing? Trying to find something?" Ash wondered as he saw his mother searching cabinets to cabinets.

"Ah! Here it is!" Deliah Ketchem said joyfully, holding the silver bracelet.

"What is it? Is that something dad gave you?" Ash asked.

"No, this is for you." Deliah said.

"What!? But that's for girls!" Ash refuses to take it.

Deliah smiles and stays closer to Ash, "Ash, this is something your daddy gave me when we were in love, meaning we admit our love to each other. Your grandmother gave this bracelet to your daddy, telling him to lend this to his future wife."

"What's that got to do with me?" Ash didn't seem to get it.

"I want you to do the same thing as your dad did, give this to the girl you love." Deliah said softly.

"But I'm only eight years old!" Ash blushed.

"Until you find your true love, you will hold on to this bracelet, Ash. And don't you ever think of throwing it away!" Deliah said, and left the room.

~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~

After that, Ash had hold on to it ever since. And he knew that it's about time this bracelet finds a new owner.

He ran to the beach and found Misty sitting on the sand.

"What's the hurry, Ash?" Misty concerned.

"Misty, I…I want to give you this." Ash handed her the bracelet.

"What do you mean? Why are you giving me this bracelet? It's not my birthday yet.." Misty asked.

"After all what we've been through, I think you…you are the right person to own it." Ash mumbles.

"I don't get it…" Misty listened carefully.

"My mom told me to give this to my true…true…" Ash just can't say the word 'love'.

"True what?" Misty is tired of Ash acting funny these days in the Orange Islands, she feels more comfortable with Ash while he acts normal, although they often argues when he's ordinary, she feels good in it because she gets so used to it.

"True…true………love." Ash finally said it.

Misty was mute, she couldn't believe that Ash made his confession this way. 'I guess he's just not the kind of person who says the words "I love you" sweetly.' She understands that it's the best he could do.

"Well, Ash. Even though you gave this to me doesn't mean that I have to accept it!" Misty refuses.

"But…why?" Ash said sadly.

"Because this bracelet isn't pretty enough." Misty blushes.

Ash's mind goes slowly, 'Does that mean she's going to accept this?' he thought.

"Silly, that means I'll keep this bracelet!" Misty turned around.

"You would?" Ash asked happily.

"Yeah, but you have to get me another one!" Misty jokes, she didn't want Ash to know that she really wants to have it, so she jokes around to hide from him. And Ash is happy to know that Misty accepts him, as a true love.

Ash embraces Misty, their hearts are filled with warmth, and of course, love.

The End

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I made the confession seems different from other stories because I consider the fact that Ash's stubbornness would keep him from saying "I love you" to Misty. Their stubbornness is really a barrier to admitting their love to each other. I hope this seems fresh to all of you. I would try to come up with more ideas. This story is finished, but don't forget to REVIEW! It's your last chance to show me your enthusiasm and opinion! PLEASE REVIEW!! Once again, thank you for supporting this fic. Appreciation to all, thank you.

P.S.: I'm working on stories regarding to Cardcaptor Sakura and Ranma1/2. Please read some of these oncoming fics. I am grateful to you for your support.


End file.
